


Mama Riko's Cute Little Baby

by littleyoshiko



Series: ABDL Aqours [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Feeding, Fluff, Little Yoshiko, Mommy Riko, Pet Names, Urination, Wholesome, mommy dom/little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyoshiko/pseuds/littleyoshiko
Summary: Yoshiko and Riko have to share a changing room and Yoshiko's secret is out. Riko comforts her and takes the opportunity to induce Yoshiko into baby play.





	Mama Riko's Cute Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^.^ It's my first time writing something this long and also english isn't my first language, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you all enjoy it! ♡

The Aqours girls were preparing for a live, everything else done, now they just needed to get changed. The place they were in unfortunately didn't have enough changing rooms for everyone, so they split into two for each room. Yoshiko got paired up with Riko. As they entered the room together, Yoshiko started to get a little nervous... Which Riko noticed.

"Yocchan, is everything okay?" She worriedly asked.

Yoshiko snapped out of her trance as she heard the other girls voice. "A-Ah, sure Riri! Just a little nervous..." 

Riko obviously noticed she wasn't just a little nervous. Actually, she had never seen Yoshiko get this anxious before... She was avoiding eye contact, sweating a bit and fidgeting with the hem of her skirt since they got into the room.

"You don't have to be nervous, Yocchan... We're both girls you know... I could turn around if you'd like me to." Riko gently offered, hoping it would help her friend calm down.

"A-Ah, Riri... Th-That's not the problem..." Yoshiko blushed deeply. "I-I can trust you, right?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"S-Sure Yocchan! We're like best friends! You can tell me whatever!" Riko quickly reassured her, but started to get a little nervous aswell... What she needed her trust for? Why was she so nervous? Why exactly right now... When they're alone... On a changing room...?

Yoshiko stopped and looked Riko in the face, her blush spreading even wider. The hands on her skirt stopped messing aroung and started to slowly lift it up, which caused riko to blush too, but she couldn't get her eyes off of it. When Yoshiko finished lifting it up, there it was, a big and colorful paw-patterned diaper. Yoshiko looked away in shame, but kept her skirt lifted.

Riko's face was as red as her hair now, she didn't exactly know how to react... "Y-You wear diapers?" That's actually so cute... Gosh, Riko, what are you thinking!? "W-Why?" 

Yoshiko looked back at Riko, whose expression she couldn't read right now... It only filled her with fear... "Y-Yes, Riri... You see, for some weird reason uh... I-I have been having l-lots of accidents lately... And this was the only way i've found to prevent them... I'm so embarrassed... I didn't want anyone to know... I'm sorry i'm weird..." Tears started to form on Yoshiko's eyes, and the fidgeting from her hands on her skirt began again... She could feel something warm between her legs now.

"I-It's okay Yocchan... Please don't cry, i'd never think you're weird, ok?" Riko gave her a reassuring smile but that didn't stop Yoshiko's crying. She looked down to Yoshiko's diaper and saw that it acquired a yellow tint in the crotch area, so close to leaking... "Y-Yocchan... Did you have to go?" Riko shyly whispered.

Yoshiko's tears flowed down her face. "I-I don't know... My bladder no longer alerts me when i have to go... It just goes by itself... T-That's why i need diapers now..." She let go of the skirt and used her hands to hide her face from embarrassment... She never thought she would need diapers...

She looks like a little shy baby... Riko thought to herself. Gosh, Yocchan really looks so adorable on that diaper, it's weird but i'm happy she needs them now... It fits her so much... Riko noticed Yoshiko had been looking at her for a while, she had probably gotten lost in her thoughts. "U-Um, that's... Bad... But at least there are diapers to help you... Which is good right?" Riko tried lighting up the mood a little.

"I guess... A-Anyways i have to change now... Could you turn around, please Riri?" Yoshiko's eyes seemed as if she would start crying again. 

As much as Riko wanted to turn around and make Yoshiko comfortable, as a good friend should have done. She just couldn't resist it... She couldn't let the chance pass... She just needed to see that cute padded Yoshiko again! "Actually... Yocchan, w-wouldn't it be easier f-for someone else to change you?" Riko's face got red again. She couldn't believe what she just said.

That was the last thing Yoshiko expected to hear. She was shocked and her face showed it. "W-What do you mean?" She almost shouted.

Riko's face was all red again, she turned around in shame because she couldn't contain her weird thoughts to herself... "N-nothing! Sorry! Forget about it!" She shouted back. Then she felt a shaky hand on her shoulder, it was Yoshiko's... Her hand was so small and soft...

Yoshiko gulped. "R-Riri... Actually it's a little difficult to do it m-myself s-so... You can help... I don't really mind..." She confessed, then Riko turned around, smiling and wiping her tears. "My bag is over there, on the chair..." Yoshiko pointed and Riko turned around to look at it, it was a cute little demon themed bag with wings on the sides. Riko went to grab it and then walked back close to Yoshiko.

"So... Um, could you lay down for me, Yocchan?" Riko requested. Yoshiko laid down and lifted her legs up, her skirt no longer covering the diaper, Riko thought that was so cute! The shy Yoshiko exposing herself like this... Not even the weird and brave Yohane would do this! Her diaper looked so squishy and full, Yoshiko must've been using it all day! Riko groped her on the crotch area, she felt how warm it was and how close it was to leaking. It made Yoshiko jump a little and she made a cute 'Eep!' sound... "Sorry Yocchan..." Riko apologized. "It's just so cute and it looked so soft and squishy..." She rambled on.

Yoshiko lifted her head up a little. "What? Cute?" She looked so confused. Riko noticed what she said and blushed deeply. She tried to avoid Yoshiko's eye contact but she couldn't... She had already said it...

"U-Uh... I'm sorry Yocchan it's just that... Gosh , you're so cute like this! With that thick cute diaper of yours and the way you act so shy! You're such a cute baby, you know... I just want to take care of you, i can't help it!" Riko suddently blurted out. Silence took over the room. Both of them were blushing a lot. 

"T-That's so nice of you... Riri... You're so motherly..." Yoshiko broke the silence and looked Riko in the eyes. "I wouldn't mind that... If it's you." She shyly smiled. At the same moment, Riko's face lit up with a huge smile! Yoshiko didn't think she was weird!

"R-Really Yocchan?! I'm so happy! I could hug you right now but... Yeah, this position isn't a good one." She giggled. "We better get this done quick, the others are probably waiting for us." She opened Yoshiko's bag, it had wipes and baby powder in it, and also some extra diapers.

"Look for a small one... Most of my diapers are very thick and they wouldn't be able to stay hidden because we move and jump so much during performances." Yoshiko told her. Riko looked for it and found one, she took it off the bag, it was very cute with a black witch kitty sticker on it, and a paw pattern which would change color to alert her if it got too wet. Riko looked at it and smiled, this one fit Yoshiko, and Yohane too so much! 

"Okay. I got everything! Let's get to it!" Riko gently opened the dirty diaper and rolled it up to dispose it later, she then lifted Yoshiko's butt a little to get the clean one under her. She grabbed a wipe and cleaned Yoshiko's wet parts so she could apply the powder on her diaper area. Once it was done, she taped up the fresh diaper and gave it a light tap.

"Aww! It looks so cute on you baby!" Riko gushed over her padded little friend. Yoshiko sat up and blushed a little, but she felt happy now... It was faster than usual and she finally was clean again, but the best thing was that Riri had done it and even called her cute! 

"T-Thanks Riri... Now we should get changed into our costumes for the live!" Yoshiko reminded her friend. Riko nodded and started stripping, which Yoshiko did aswell. Riko thought she looked so adorable with only her bra and diaper on! 

Once they both were done, they packed up their stuff, threw the wet diaper away and left the room, all of the other girls were already out there. 

"You two took so long! Let's go, we're late!" Chika pulled both of them to her side and all of them ran to the stage.

"Aqours! Sunshine!"

... Almost two hours had passed and they were finally done! All of them had lots of fun along with their fans! They were on backstage now, ready to get changed back in their clothes and go back home after a successful live! 

"Alright! That was awesome, girls! Now, same pairs as before, let's get going." Chika happily said. Even thought they all seemed to be so tired her speech always was happy and full of energy.

They all entered their rooms again, Yoshiko and Riko were back alone together.

All of a sudden, Riko lifted Yoshiko's skirt to check in on her diaper. They drank alot of water on the breaks so Yoshiko probably peed alot in the meantime, all of the paws were now orange colored, which meant the diaper was pretty full already, which was obvious by the yellow color the crotch part had acquired. Riko was surpised a diaper this small could contain all of this when that big and thick one Yoshiko wore before was almost leaking just from the trip from Numazu to here. It didn't take more than a few hours.

Yoshiko got a little surprised from the unexpected check but she didn't brush Riko off. She felt happy to have her loved friend Riri take care of her like this.

"Let's get you nice and clean again Yocchan! I think it'd be better for you to get the dress off first though, we don't want to accidently ruin it, You-chan put a lot of work into that!" Riko advised Yoshiko and helped her strip off the dress. Once they were done Yoshiko laid down and waited for Riko to get her changing supplies. She was searching around Yoshiko's bag.

"All of the diapers you have are so cute, they all have colorful patterns and silly stickers! So fitting for a cute baby like you!" Riko smiled and made Yoshiko blush. "I got a very thick one now!" She held up a big diaper with an adorable dino pattern and sticker on it. "Put your legs up Yocchan." Riko commanded, which Yoshiko instantly obeyed.

There she was again, face to face with her little baby Yoshiko's squishy diaper, temptaion took over her and she groped it again. Yoshiko let out a yelp and blushed. This one had less stuffing so she could feel it better, it was very warm and wet, and it was starting to smell a bit. Riko undid the tape and opened the diaper, getting it off Yoshiko and putting a new fresh one under her. 

When Riko turned around to grab wipes and the baby powder, Yoshiko suddently started to pee, when Riko turned back to her, there was a yellow spot on what was supposed to be a new and clean diaper. "Woah Yocchan! You already used it? I didn't even tape it up!" Yoshiko blushed and looked away, she hadn't even noticed she had done that. "You're such a pissy baby! Luckily this diapy is very thick and that won't be a problem!~" Riko gave Yoshiko a reassuring smile, but that didn't make her blush go away... Riko seemed so happy to be caring for her like this.

"Let's get you cleaned already..." Riko gently wiped her and applied the baby powder. She then taped up the diaper and put Yoshiko's stuff back in her bag. "There you go!~ So cute!" Riko started to gush over Yoshiko once again, going as far as pinching her cheeks when she sat by her side. Yoshiko felt so happy to have Riko doing all of this to her, anyone else would probably think its weird and gross, but not Riri... Yoshiko then gave Riko a tight hug, Riko could feel Yoshiko's diaper squishing against her leg, she quickly hugged her back and used a free hand to give her a headpat. 

"Thank you mama Riri! I wuv you!" Yoshiko happily said, she let go of Riko and gave her an adorable smile... Mama Riri... Riko was so happy to be called that! "I love you too my little Yocchan!" Riko smiled back. After some hugging and cuddling, they remembered they should change back so Aqours could head back home, they quickly got into their normal clothes and stepped out of the room, they were the last ones again. 

"Mou! Why you two took so long again? We've been waiting for almost 10 minutes!" Chika complained to the pair. Both of them blushed a little.

"Uh... Yocchan had lost something and we had to look for it." Riko came up with an excuse, which Yoshiko instantly agreed with and nodded. Chika and the others seemed to believe it. On the trip back to Numazu, Riko sat by Yoshiko's side on the train and cuddled her the whole ride. When they all finally arrived and had to go back home, Yoshiko felt a little dissapointed... She would have to do it by herself again...

The next day, when she was in class, she got an unexpected text from Riko, which was weird since they met that morning and she didn't say anything. The text said they could meet on the bathroom as soon as they're out for break, and that Riko wanted to ask her something. Yoshiko's face lit up with a smile! If they will meet on the bathroom that probably means Riri will change her again! But she was a little anxious about the other part of the message... What was it that Riko wanted to ask? 

Some minutes passed and that class was finally over, and it was now time for break! Yoshiko grabbed her bag, excused herself and told Hanamaru and Ruby she wouldn't be able to eat with them as she had something important to take care of. They probably thought it was some random fallen angel stuff. Riko did the same, she told Chika and You she couldn't be with them today and rushed out of classroom, on her way to the bathroom, when she got there she didn't see Yoshiko but before she could start worrying, the door opened and there she was! Her little baby Yocchan stood there, with a smile in her face. "H-Hey Riri! What you'd want me here for...?" She innocently asked. "Changing time!" Riko replied and reached out to her, Yoshiko grabbed her hand and they entered a stall. It wasn't nearly as big as the changing room they were on before but it has just enough space.

Yoshiko handed Riko her bag and laid down. Riko gave her padded bottom a light pat. "Ooh! It doesn't seem to be close to leaking! I'm so proud of you cutie!" Yoshiko blushed but she felt happy to hear that! Mama Riko made her feel better about this situation as a whole. Riko untaped and opened her diaper and started to search her bag for the needed stuff. 

While she was busy with that, Yoshiko decided to bring something up. "Um, Mama Riri... What did you want to ask me?" Yoshiko questioned. Riko instantly turned around as she heard 'Mama Riri'! Oh she loved so much being called that! "Oh right! I'd like to know if you're free after school. I want you to go to my place, i have a surprise!" Riko seemed very excited about this, which fired up Yoshiko a little. "I think so... Should we go together to your place after school's over?" Riko started to wipe her pussy as they spoke. "Mhm! That'd be nice!" It was settled now! Riko continued to wipe Yoshiko and when she was done she applied the powder and taped up the diaper. This time it had cute drawings of puppies in diapers and colorful paws, and of course, it was awfully big and thick, to avoid any and all accidents from leaking!

"Aww, this one is sooo cute! These puppies are just like you!" Riko said while poking the little puppies on Yoshiko's diaper. "But they aren't as cute as you, hehe~" Riko helped the little adorable baby up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Th-Thank you Mama..." Yoshiko hugged Riko's arm. Riko grabbed Yoshiko's bag and they left the stall together, both washed their hands and left the bathroom. 

"You wanna eat together?" Riko offered, and Yoshiko nodded in return. "Yay! I even brought you a special meal!" Riko got Yoshiko curious, but she didn't ask what it was. Both of them walked to the rooftop, it was empty, so it'd be just the two of them. They sat down close to each other and Riko opened her bag, it had her bento inside but also a cute pink bowl with a pink plastic spoon, and a sippy cup too! Yoshiko got even more curious... What is this? "Riri, what are these for?" She asked. Riko looked at her and giggled.

"It's Mama Riri, you silly baby." She corrected Yoshiko... Woah, Riko seemed to really be into it! "Its your special baby meal!" Riko then held up the bowl, it had apple puree inside, and there was orange juice on the sippy cup, which she handed to Yoshiko. Yoshiko was surprised that Riko was actually treating her as an actual baby, and even more surprised at the fact that, even if it was embarassing, she really liked it, to be babied like this... And even get to have Riko as her precious Mama Riri! She picked up the cute cup and gave it a sip, tasting the sour-sweet juice. "Thank you Mama!" She happily said.

"You're welcome sweetie! Now open up real big! Here comes the train, choo choo~" Riko got some of the puree on the spoon and it slowly made its way to Yoshiko's mouth. When Yoshiko swallowed it, she looked at Riko and gave her the brightest smile! "Yum!! Mama, it taste sooo good, i want more!" Riko giggled at Yoshiko acting like the cute baby she is. "Aww, i'm glad you like it cutie pie, i made it just for you!" She said then continued to spoon-feed Yoshiko, when they finished, she grabbed the sippy cup and drank the rest of the juice, returning it to Riko who put the stuff back on her bag and unpacked her bento so she could eat aswell. "Yocchan, you want some?" Riko offered, but Yoshiko declined. "No thanks Mama! My tummy is so full already from the yummy lunch you brought me!" Both of them giggled at that.

When Riko finished eating and lunch break was over, they parted with a goodbye hug and a gentle grope from Riko on Yoshiko's diaper. When back in class, Hanamaru and Ruby didn't ask where she went, which was good. But now she was anxious for the school day to end so she could be with Mama Riko again... And go to her place, that sure seemed like lots of fun! Yoshiko couldn't stop daydreaming about what would happen later on, and thankfully time seemed to pass real fast, because now... School day was over! She hurriedly packed up her stuff and rushed to the gate, in hopes of meeting Riko there, she even forgot to say goodbye to her friends, but it didn't matter anymore, she could see Riko and the other second years coming, Riko had her eyes fixated on Yoshiko and smiled as soon as she noticed Yoshiko staring back! She said goodbye to her fellow second year friends and ran to Yoshiko. When they met, they gave each other a warm welcome hug! "Mama Riri!!! I missed you!" Yoshiko whined, to which Riko replied to by kissing her forehead and grabbing her hand. "I'm here now, so no worries baby. Let's go, i don't live too far!" They started walking and in about fifteen minutes they were by Riko's door. 

"Come in, don't be shy hehe~ My mother isn't here so it's just us." Riko told her and closed the door as soon both got inside. Yoshiko inspected her living room. It was so pretty, something expected from Riko and her mom. There were some plastic bags on the couch, Yoshiko pointed at them and before she could ask, Riko was already talking. "Ehehe~ These are some stuff i bought for us today! Come here, you're gonna like it." She made her way to the couch and Yoshiko curiously followed. 

Riko started to open them, revealing a pink pacifier with a heart picture on it, a baby bottle, some baby milk formula, a colorful rattle and some animal plushies. She then moved on to a quite big bag, she opened it to reveal a cute white onesie with a colorful kitty pattern and a hood with kitty ears, white gloves and socks with kitty paw-pads and also a puppy bib! "Woah! Baby stuff..!" Yoshiko smiled, wondering if these were for her. "Yes! So cute, right? They're all for you cutie pie!" Riko pat Yoshiko's head, having Riko call her these adorable pet names got her all warm and fuzzy! "Yay!! Thank you Mama!!! I wuv it so much and i wuv you!" Yoshiko hugged her and smooched her cheek. Riko giggled and blushed.

"Let's get you changed so you can get on your kitty costume!" Riko grabbed Yoshiko's hand and they went to her bedroom. "You can lay on my bed, i bet it's way more comfy than laying on the bathroom floor, ehehe..." Riko got Yoshiko's bag and took her time choosing a diaper while Yoshiko settled herself. 

Yoshiko was laying on the bed with her legs up, diaper showing, when Riko finally got back with the stuff. She had an extra thick and extra absorbent diaper this time, it was probably one of Yoshiko's night-time ones. It had a cute kitty in diapers sticker and paw pattern, a perfect fit to go along with the onesie. Riko didn't feel her this time, she just quickly untaped and got the dirty diaper off of Yoshiko then set the clean one under her, wiped and applied the powder, then taped up the diaper. It looked so big, even bigger and thicker than the last one she wore... Riko was in awe, her baby was soooo adorable in this! "Gosh Yocchan!!! I thought it was impossible for you to get any cuter but seeing you in this diaper proved me wrong! So cute! So cute!" Riko was so happy and Yoshiko got overwhelmed by all of the compliments. "I'll go get your costume, kitty, if you could strip it'd be nice!" Riko said and left the room, Yoshiko obeyed her and started to strip out of her uniform, she wondered if she should keep her bra on but decided not to. 

Riko took about a minute to come back, and Yoshiko was already naked, only her diaper on! Riko blushed at the sight but then tried to focus. "Okay! Here is it kitty! Let me get you dressed." She ran to the bed and sat by Yoshiko's side, she started to dress her up like a doll, and when the kitty costume was on, Riko also put on the bib on her neck. 

Yoshiko stood up to show Riko how she looked on it, the diaper was so thick even though she was clothed it was obvious she was wearing one. And the onesie also had a kitty tail on it! Riko felt like she was going to faint from how cute it was. "You like it Mama?" Yoshiko asked. "I love it!!! You're the cutest little kitty i've ever seen!" Riko threw herself into Yoshiko to give her a big hug, they ended up cuddling and smooching on the floor for a while.

"Come here Yocchan, it's time for your milk." Riko went back to the living room with Yoshiko following her, and put Yoshiko's toys on the carpet. "You can play here while i get your milk, okay?" She pat Yoshiko. "Kay Mama!" Yoshiko grabbed a fox plushie and cuddled it as if it was her Mama Riri. Riko turned on the TV and put on some toddler cartoons for Yoshiko to watch. 

"Oh wait! I almost forgot." Riko had something in her hands. "Huh?" That's all that could come out of Yoshiko's mouth before she had the pacifier silencing her, she happily sucked on it while Riko made her way to the kitchen. Yoshiko cuddled with her plush pile while watching a cute cartoon about colorful ponies and friendship. 

Riko took a few minutes to get the milk, when it finally was done she went back to the living room and sat by Yoshiko's side on the carpet, when Yoshiko noticed it and looked at her, she pat her lap. "Come here honey!" Yoshiko waddled her way to Riko's lap. "I want teh milk Mama!! I ish hungwy!" Yoshiko tried to talk with her paci on, didn't seem to work but Riko got the message, she took the paci off Yoshiko's mouth as she giggled. "I'll give you your milk baby, calm down!~" Riko brought the tip of the bottle to Yoshiko's mouth, and she started to drink the warm and sweet milk... Riko hummed an Aqours song as she fed Yoshiko. When the bottle was almost empty, Yoshiko let go of it to yawn, looks like it's nap time for baby kitty. 

"I wish i had a cute crib for you but right now Mama's lap will do, right?" Riko fed her the rest of the milk and enveloped her on a tight and warm hug, getting her nice and comfy, Yoshiko instantly fell asleep, snoring with a soft smile on her face. Riko smiled and closed her eyes too, falling asleep aside her Yocchan.


End file.
